Sin tu amor
by Camila Castillo
Summary: Visitar tu casa fue una bendición desde ese día creo en la felicidad..." tiene que ver kon la musik ojala les guste ahi ta nejiten... CREO QUE ARE UNA CONTINUACION O UNA 2 PARTE


By: Camila Castillo… first fik sorry por las equivocaciones canción de Camila =).

**Neji POV**

_**Sin tu amor.**_

Me dirijo a tu casa, nos quedamos de juntar allí antes de que colgásemos el teléfono hace unos 10 minutos atrás, y voy llegando, yo camino rápidamente, además, tú casa queda bastante cerca de la mía.

Toco el timbre, se me olvidaron las llaves que me regalaste de tu casa, aunque no vivo contigo tengo llaves de tu casa porque me tienes mucha confianza, eso me agrada.

Sales de la casa algo atolondrada, tropezando con el tapiz de la puerta y corriendo a la reja negra me abre, algo agitada y muy rara vez la veía con tal atuendo, de una palera simple a tiras blanca y un short de uno de sus pijamas que le quedaba 2 manos arriba de la rodilla, muy bien para ella.

-Neji, debo mostrarte algo, es un secreto, es lo único que no te he contado de mi - una media sonrisa de ella bastaba para que un escalofrío recorriera rápidamente mi espalda y hace volverme tonto y loco por ella- muévete, acompáñame al segundo piso –su voz suave y dulce mi hizo ceder fácilmente y tomándome de mi fría mano y cerrando la reja de un tirón, corrimos hasta el segundo piso sin soltarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte a buena hora cuando estábamos solos en su cuarto y ambos sentados en su cama, ella aun me tomaba la mano y miraba hacia el piso -¿Qué ocurre, Tenten?

-A ti no te gusta la música ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono algo triste pero casi imperceptible.

-No, no me gusta la música ¿Qué tiene q ver eso con lo que me tiene que mostrar?- a decir verdad la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

-Soy compositora – lo dijo algo rápido pero alcancé a escucharle. Me miro con una cara bastante infantil, era como si estuviera inspeccionando mi cara para ver si yo la aprobaba o no, no sé que rostro puse pero me dijo- no te gusto ¿cierto? –una mueca maltrecha en sus carnudos y rosados labios me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal y le dije.

-¿Qué escribes? – me dio la extraña curiosidad de aquella pregunta, más de un tema para alguna canción ahí.

-Hip.-hop, pero escribí una romántica , te la mostrare – sus ojos chocolate, que antes estaban sobre mi rostro, turbándome, se dirigieron bajo la cama junto con su cuerpo entero.

De ahí sacó una guitarra y 3 cuaderno, uno bastante rellenito, los demás parecían nuevos, y abrió el primero en una de las paginas ultimas que estaban casi vacías, y allí con esa letra tan bella y algo desordenada me mostró la canción , colocándola en mi regazo para yo poder verla con ella, y colocándose la guitarra de forma que pudiera tocar un melodía empezó a tocar unos acordes muy suaves entonó su voz tan femeninamente irresistible.

-No ahí más palabras que decir

Tampoco historias que contar

Lo que un día a mi llego

Hoy ya no esta -repentinamente me miro a los ojos dulce pero triste a la vez-

Y que el amor nunca se va

Tan solo pide libertad

Pero el destino decidió

Una vez más

Apoco tiempo de sentir - hizo una media sonrisa, siguió cantando-

Que eras todo para mi

Yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre

Y saber que estoy aquí

Yo sin tu amor…

Yo sin tu amor..., yo sin tu amor -rompiendo contacto visual y mirando a la guitarra-

Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte

Y entregar de nuevo el corazón

Yo sin tu amor…, yo sin tu amor

Estaba apunto de recuperarme

Y dejar atrás este dolor…

Yo sin tu amor…

No ha sido fácil aceptar

Que tú ya no regresaras

Como me duele recordar

Que ya no estas -y volviendo a mis ojos-

A poco tiempo de sentir

Que eras todo para mi

Y yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre

Y saber que estoy aquí,

Yo sin tu amor…

Yo sin tu amor…, yo sin tu amor

Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte

Y entregar de nuevo el corazón

Yo sin tu amor…, yo sin tu amor

Estaba apunto de recuperarme

Y dejar atrás este dolor

Yo sin tu amor…

Un minuto de silencio entre nosotros dos, le mire incrédulamente, y nuestros ojos no se despegaban, es que la canción me llego al corazón, me acerque a ella y mire sus labios, para luego ver sus ojos que son dibujos de cómo ella se siente, sentada frente a mi, lo ví la empecé a turbar. Me acerque más y ella también, le dije mirando sus ojos y sus labios.

-Muy bonita… canción, Tenten – ella abrió un poco sus labios, dejando ver su relucientes y blancos dientes.

-Gra… cias – ví sus ojos y ella miro mis labios, yo mire los suyos y mordiéndose el inferior dejo la guitarra de lado y se acomodo quedando levemente más cerca de mi, en ningún segundo despego su mirada de mi, y dejando de morder su labio inferior miro al suelo girando su cabeza a este, yo levante mi mano derecha y la puse en su suave mejilla, que a sentir mi tacto se ruborizo de manera calida. Gire su rostro quedando frente al mío y mirando fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales estaban puestos en los míos le dije dulcemente.

-Tenten, yo… siento, algo loco, es am… no sé- me costaba decir lo que siento en este preciso momento su corazón se escuchaba, latía a mil por hora, al igual que el mío.

-Calla – y acercándose levemente se detuvo con mi mano en su mejilla sintiendo mi respiración y yo la de ella, un dulce aroma, que me baño de ella y su esencia- te quiero, te… amo –y bajo levemente su ojos. Sentí como quiso alejarse, y mi mano en su mejilla sintió mas el calor de esta por la vergüenza que se acaba de sentir, colorándose de un rojo cada vez mas intenso.

-Yo te amo… - lentamente pose mis labios a los suyos, suaves, calurosos, exquisitos labios de un sabor tan exquisito, no puedo describirlo en palabras. Con mi mano vacía la tome por la cintura y la atraje a mi pegándome a ella, y Tenten rodeándome con su brazos mi cuello profundizamos el beso haciendo que el tacto de nuestras lenguas fuese el paraíso, mientras estas jugaban dentro de su hermosa boca… lentamente la recosté en la cama pero ella se despego de mis labios, sonaba seria pero enamorada.

-Vayamos lento, por favor Neji – su susurro cerca de mi fue suficiente, es mi princesa y cumpliré cualquier petición que quiera, es mi amor.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Salio es pregunta mágica del alma, gracias a Dios.

-¿Qué crees tu? – no sabia que responder hasta que dijo e un susurro- si mi novio ojiperla- un beso igual de profundo que el primero basto,… la amo.

_**Fin.**_

**Ese es el termino sorry por la falta de ortografía y la cosas de puntuación =) soy pequeña… creo, la cosa q ojala q le aya gustado y es primero y viene otro … largo =9 saionara!**

**Arigato por los rewies que dejen =D**

**Saludo para el mundo en general y las personas que amo ¡=)**


End file.
